Endless Road Of our Path
by miME-chan
Summary: DISCONTINUED Ritsuka finally tells Soubi that he loves him. Now...someone is obsessed with Soubi. Not to mention Ritsuka's mother is going to be released form the hospital. Warning: This fanfiction contains shounenaiyaoi, shota love.
1. Dreaming of You

Endless Road of Our Path

A/n Yes, yes, I am revising this chapter. I mean the first one….is horrible. That was such a long time ago. I hope its okay that I am revising this chapter…

Oh yeah, the chapter name is so cheesy. And also I hope you are okay that I put this up on hiatus for revising…OHH The full summary sounds more of a prologue of some sort…I hope that's okay too.

Rating: Pg-13 Rating goes up in later chapters…

Full Summary: It has been about six years since they met. At first, Ritsuka was totally annoyed about Soubi. But now…he felt different to Soubi. This feeling called love was something new. He has finally felt how to miss a person so much. When Ritsuka was fifteen, his mother, Misaki, lost control of everything. She began getting behind in the bills. She would rarely ever cook. Soubi would usually sneak in and feed Ritsuka. Shinonome-sensei noticed how Ritsuka was sadder and quieter. She went to visit Ritsuka one day. His teacher found him half-dead in the kitchen; his mother, knife in hand, panting heavily. Misaki was taken to a mental institution. Soubi, being adult that knew Ritsuka in a close relationship, was officially made as his guardian. They lived together. Now, six months ago, Soubi was asked to go to America to sell his paintings. Of course, Soubi quickly rejected, but his teacher and Kio kind of FORCED him to go… Has he finally made his mind to come back? Lies…betrayal…true love…becomes in their lives. Oh, and an obsessed blonde too, who is seriously in love with Soubi. Can their love survive through this wrathful war of obsession?

Chapter One – Dreaming Of You

Aoyagi Ritsuka, who was now eighteen years old, was slowly trudging out from Yubai College. He felt so lonely. Agatsuma Soubi had left him to go to America for painting. Soubi protested to leave, but his teacher and Kio, mostly Kio, forced him to go. It has been about six months since the last time Ritsuka had seen his Fighter.

_It has been so long, Soubi. When are you coming back? You may not know it, but…I need you. I always will._

He was alone in Japan. Well, of course he had Hawatari Yuiko and Shioiri Yayoi. But he was cut in half. His other half was off in America, getting rich by selling his paintings. Why was he alone? Well, Ritsuka has been living with Soubi for almost four years. One day, Misaki saw Soubi kissing Ritsuka in front of Ritsuka's house…That day was so scary for the Loveless Team.

_Flashback_

"_Soubi! Why are you here?!" RItsuka asked, well, more like yelled, Soubi. Soubi was waiting in front of his Sacrifice's house. What would happen if Misaki saw him there?_

"_I just wanted to see you. Ritsuka." Soubi smiled at him and pulled Ritsuka into a hug. Ritsuka tried to pull away but every time he tried, Soubi just hugged him even harder. He just let Soubi hug him, not caring who saw. _

"_Mommy! Why are those to boys hugging?" A little voice interrupted. The two separated and saw a mother pulling her little daughter away from the scene._

"_Kana! Don't stare at them! They are bad people!" The mother snapped at her, pulling her away even harder. _

"_Now, now, Kana-chan. We are not bad people." Soubi smiled the two girls. Ritsuka already knew something bad was going to happen. But Soubi expected that the mother would fall at his handsome-ness. _

"_You don't talk to my daughter, you queer." The mother glared at him. The mother picked up her daughter, and practically ran away. The two just stared at them run away. Soubi looked back at Ritsuka and brushed his lips against Ritsuka. Soubi smirked when Ritsuka blushed. _

"_Augh! Don't do that! Especially in front of my house!" Ritsuka yelled at Soubi. But he said that a bit…too…loud._

"_Ritsuka? Are you home? Is my Ritsuka home?" A woman walked out of the house. And it was Ritsuka's mother, Misaki. The long-black-haired woman stared at her son and that man who touching Ritsuka at places that was…very intimate. _

"_Ritsuka, who is this? Why is your face so close to his? Why are his arms around you?" The questions went on and on. The fourteen-year-old Ritsuka tried to calm her down but received a slap across the face. Ritsuka fell to the floor and curled himself into a ball. It seemed so useless to him now. His mother has finally seen him with Soubi. After these long two years, she has finally seen Soubi. Soubi, Ritsuka's Fighter. Soubi, a seemingly innocent art student, but really a strong person who can be sometimes ruthless. Soubi…the person that Ritsuka might truly love. Soubi, who had flinched when he saw that slap, had gone into a scuffle with Misaki. _

_But in the scuffle, Soubi accidentally hit Misaki on the head, instantly knocking her out. Ritsuka looked up as he heard Misaki fall to the floor._

"_Mother!" Ritsuka crawled over to her and picked up her head, noticing some red sticky liquid falling down her forehead.  
_

"_Soubi, why did you hurt her?!" Ritsuka glared at Soubi and then gave him a questioning look. Ritsuka felt his eyes fill with tears. He just wanted to die now._

"_I didn't want her to hurt my Ritsuka…" Soubi looked away, clearly confused of what to do. He knew Ritsuka was angry at him. _

"_I am not yours! You are…" Ritsuka trailed off and blushed. Soubi looked at him and cocked his head. "You are…mine." Soubi smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. The younger male practically melted into the hug. "You will always be mine…" _

"_Ritsuka, you know…you can always live with me. Your mother can always be put in a hos-- "Soubi knew he was talking about a touchy spot. Ritsuka glared at him but softened up when he saw Soubi boring his eyes through him. _

"_Maybe…It is time for me to leave her. It's too much, now." Ritsuka looked away. _

_And with that, Misaki was put into a hospital. She has now been there for four years._

_--_

Ritsuka was now sitting on a bench, in front of his college; he was waiting for his friends.

_Friends._

Ritsuka had friends. He wasn't alone. Not anymore. Ritsuka looked up when he saw a girl bouncing her way to Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka-kun!!!!" After six years, Yuiko still called him that with that suffix. Yayoi trailed after her, like a stray dog. And of course, Yayoi still had his undying love for her. Yuiko had grown her hair out and let it trail down to the floor. Her body and quite matured greatly the passed years. And I mean…really matured. Yayoi still had his long black hair, and surprisingly, he had passed Yuiko's height in the eighth grade. Yayoi was under about one inch compared to Ritsuka though.

Ritsuka had matured a lot too. He grew taller and was a lot quieter. But he still had that cute, shy, blushing, complex, as what Soubi called it. Too think that Ritsuka was been with Soubi for almost six years now. He never even thought he would be living with Soubi when he was younger. But now Soubi was his legal guardian…for now.

"Hello, Yuiko…Yayoi." Ritsuka smiled happily to them. Yuiko smiled back…but Yayoi blushed when Ritsuka said his name.

"Ne, Ritsuka, have you gotten any news about Soubi-san?" Yuiko and Yayoi still didn't know Ritsuka's forbidden relationship with his flaxen-haired guardian.

"Well, I got a letter from him about two days ago. He said he was coming back in a few days…" Ritsuka replied as he ran his hand through his long black hair, showing a sparkling glimpse of a ring.

"Wow! That's great!"

_Flashback (again!)_

_Ritsuka trudged to the mailbox that was in front of his and Soubi's house. Opening lazily, he flipped through the letters and gasped when he saw a slight thick package. Running back inside, he through himself onto his bed. Opening the package he found a small velvet box and a letter. Reading the letter breathlessly Ritsuka smiled, which simply read:_

_Ritsuka,_

_How are you? I miss you terribly. I can't wait to see you again. I want to see your face again. My paintings are selling really great, by the way. How is Yuiko-chan and Yayoi-kun? I hope they are doing well. Well, I have good news, my Ritsuka. I will be landing in Japan in a few days! I'm back. I'm finally going to be home. _

_- Soubi_

_P.S. Hurry up and stop reading! Open the package!_

_Ritsuka smiled deep down inside, his small but strong hands flew to the box. Opening it slowly, carefully too, he gasped at the site. There was the most beautiful ring ever. The band was silver…but heavy, meaning it was pure platinum. A large, but perfect size, diamond was centered in the middle. He tried to slip is on one of his fingers on his right hand, but failed. Then something came to him…he suddenly slipped it on his ring finger._

_A perfect fit._

_He stared at it has it glowed and sparkled. _It's like we're married_, Ritsuka blushed. Everything was perfect. _

--

Ritsuka fell to his futon in his bedroom, sighing heavily. He was getting even lonelier. He suddenly sat up and looked out of the door of his room, his eyes falling over Soubi's entry of his room. He has not been in Soubi's room for such a long time. When he moved in, Soubi kept insisting for Ritsuka to sleep in his first room. Of course Ritsuka blushed and said no.

Now, Ritsuka missed the way Soubi felt and smelled. His scent was very different. It smelled of smoke, paint, and somewhat of a floral smell. Ritsuka hesitated, but then stood up and walked over to Soubi's room. He sat on Soubi's futon and then lied down, inhaling the smell around him. He wrapped his arms around Soubi's pillow and smiled.

He didn't even notice himself fall asleep.

--

Suddenly, Ritsuka woke up. He felt something. Something just wasn't right to him. Before opening his eyes, he inhaled. Soubi's smell was stronger. Ritsuka opened his eyes slowly, and gasped.

The most wonderful person above him. The person he had missed for such a long time.

"Soubi…," Ritsuka said breathlessly.


	2. For Me

Endless Road of Our Path

OK! I haven't updated in yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaars. I'm VERY sorry for those who have been waiting. A few monthes ago I had testing and school to finish up.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Loveless. Kouga Yun does…..T.T

**Panchuu:** You will see..

**Danya2**: Not soon enough!

**Oakini**: UPDATE

**SagenWarrior**: Do you see?

**Brianna**: Hai (yes)

**Mizzfreestyle**: Gomen nesai for the cliffy.

**Claudy**: UPDATE

**soubi202**:

**darkrini**: To make the readers want more!

**dark galaxy**: heeeee

**Serenity of Paradise**: continued.

**JenFur:** Thanks for the typos!**  
Its Tweek: **Thank for the several some ideas. My Microsoft Word Spelling and Grammar Check got erased somehow. Heh…thank again, Soubi left because his professor told him to go for a one and only chance. Also Kio kinda forced him. This really wasn't after the last episode. 6 years later ne? I'll try to describe more……it might take a while…

P.S.By the way, does anyone have ideas of the next chapters?PLEASE SEND SOME IDEAS TO MY EMAIL ne? Should Ritsuka be more forward to Soubi(no his ears won't come off yet)?

OKAY here is the story…..

**Chapter 2 of Endless Road of Our Path: One More Time, for me**

**Recap**

_NEXT MORNING_

_In Ritsuka's Dream_

"_Ritsuka! Ritsuka! I love you! Open your eyes!" A familiar voice woke him. Ritsuka opened his eyes seeing a pale veil of hair falling on him. The hair was from…._

"_Soubi!"Ritsuka cried out. The younger boy latched his arms around the older man's neck. Ritsuka started to sob out Soubi's name._

"_Why! Why did you have to go! I think about you every frickin' day!"Ritsuka sobbed out. Ritsuka placed his lips on Soubi's, kissing him vigorously. Soubi, who was surprised, started to kiss him back, having a night of bliss._

_Out of Dream_

Ritsuka woke up with a smile on his face. 'Something is odd 'he thought. He felt strong slender arms around him. Ritsuka opened his eyes seeing…….

"_Soubi"_

Soubi was right in front of Ritsuka, smiling at him. His long pale hair fell to Ritsuka's face. Salty tears came to Ritsuka eyes quickly. Ritsuka tried to keep them in his eyes, but they fell softly down his face.

"Why am I crying? I should be happy because your finally back!" Ritsuka asked half himself and Soubi. Soubi smiled, his eyes shining with tears.

"I love you. Ritsuka."Soubi whispered to Ritsuka.

Soubi pinned Ritsuka to the bed, bringing Ritsuka's face to his. He started to kiss Ritsuka's tears away. Feeling this, tickled Ritsuka's face. He shuddered,but in a good way, when he felt Soubi tougue(sp?) licking his tears. The young boy(or man) tried to push the older man away. Not succeeding, The black haired boy's tears ran freely. Soubi felt something wet against his skin, he looked at his lover's face.

"What is wrong? Ritsuka."Soubi asked while hugging the smaller body against him.

"I…I….I don't know Soubi. I'm just so happy, my emotions are tied together!"Ritsuka stammered out while wiping his face with a quilt.

Seeing this sight, Soubi had a urge to kiss Ritsuka. In his mind images of Ritsuka in bed, sweating….naked flashed. Soubi pushed back his erotic thoughts back in his head. Soubi reminded himself that Ritsuka wasn't ready for his to ears to fall off. At least that's want Soubi thought at this moment.

"Ristuk-"Soubi started. He was interrupted by Ritsuka pushing his mouth against his. Soubi's eyes widened in shock. His little Ritsuka-neko was kissing him roughly against his lips. Ritsuka ripped off Soubi's grey shirt while ripping it. His pants flew to Soubi's pants. Soubi's eyes were in shock at this very point.

"Ritsuka! Are you…..er….ready?" Soubi asked while blushing. Ritsuka looked up, blushing, his expression looked different now. It seems like he just had two personalities.(**A/N Which he does..I think.)**

"What the hell AM I doing! This is..is..just not me. God Soubi, your doing it again. What would..what would my parents and the students think of me. Losing my ears to a man." Ritsuka gasped out. What he said hurt Soubi's feelings, but Soubi pushed this feelings in the back. Acutally all Ritsuka was thinking about was his mother. Her image stayed in his mind. Soubi smiled sadly, and walked out saying goodnight. At this moment, Ritsuka knew Soubi was hurting inside. So Ritsuka thought of something.

"Wait Soubi! I need to ask something. May I?" Ritsuka asked.

"Well, you just asked one, but yes you may,"Soubi replied with a funny expression.Ritsuka breathed in heavily and sighed out. He looked down blushing lightly.

"Erm….Soubi. When I met you, you promised to paint a picture for me. Will you keep this promise?" Ritsuka asked.

"Of course Ritsuka!"Soubi replied in a deep voice," Let's talk later." Soubi walked out the door but stopped when he heard a sound. He turned around his long hair making a swishing sound, and found himself staring into violet eyes. Ritsuka was looking at Soubi, his face flustered, with his body fidgeting.

"Soubi? Can you just…..just..kiss me one more time…?" Ritsuka asked, his face to the floor. Soubi was shocked at what Ritsuka said. He simply smirked and waked over to Ritsuka. Soubi's mouth went to Ritsuka's ear.

"I think you know the answer to that. But, you say in like you'll never see me again." Soubi said into Ritsuka's ear. Ritsuka found Soubi's mouth and softly kissed his lover. His hands gripped Soubi's arm tightly.

_Does this feel good?_

_Is this a sin?_

_Will I be punished?_

_No._

_Hands entwined._

_Simple._

_Simple love._

_Why are we here?_

_Sacrifice. _

_Is that what I am to you?_

_Am I nothing you?_

_No. No. No._

_You are my everything._

_You are mine._

GOMEN! I had to finish it off here. I have the rest chapters written. I'll update soon! (I hope….)

-Michu (that's my nickname.)

Ja Bye Bye!

P.S I BOUGHT VOL. 2 MANGA OF LOVELESS! YAAAY!


	3. You are his what?

Endless Road of Our Path

HELLO! Thank you for the reviews once again! I really apreciate the reviews. Arigatou! (Thank you). Well I am thinking of this chapter on thought so yeah. If it doesn't make sense then..ok tell me. Also most of the _italic _parts are thoughts coming from them. You have to indenify whose are whose just for fun.

Chapter3: You are his what?

'I have never felt this way. I always felt sad when I'm with Soubi. But this time, I feel different.' Ritsuka thought from under the covers. Ritsuka set is alarm straight on 8:00 A.M. The sun rose in the sky, birds made their bird sounds (A/N I can't think of the word. XD.) BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ohaiyo_(1)_ Japan! Today we got one of the top songs of this month: _Mayuko Aoki's Kimi He(2)" _The radio person yelled out. Ritsuka jumped from the bed. Ritsuka was furious. He looked at the alarm which read: 6:59 A.M.

"What the hell? Why the hell is my alarm set at this? I'm sure I set it at 8!" Ritsuka yelled to himself. Suddenly he heard whistling coming from the kitchen.

"Soubi!" He yelled out. His lover popped head through door.

"Hai _(3)"_ Soubi chirped.

"You set my alarm huh? Damn you!

"I set it early so we can have breakfast together today. Or are you going ot forbid me from doing that?" Soubi said with a smirk. Ritsuka's expression turned softer. He got up from bed and hugged Soubi. Soubi smiled at Ritsuka receiving a kiss.

"So what is for breakfast?" Ritsuka asked.

"You are MY breakfast."Soubi said with a childish smirk. It took some seconds for this phrase to register in Rituska's mind. The younger man blushed and softly punched the blonde greyish haired man.

"You just had to ruin the moment huh?"

"So. We have moments now?"

"Yes. Gotta a problem?"

"No. Not at all." Soubi said. His slender arms hugged Ritsuka. Warmth grew inside their hearts.

_I want you._

Soubi wanted to hear that from Ritsuka so bad.

0000

A waitress came up to the table. Her eyes fixed on Soubi. Her shirt was a tad bit to tight so her breasts were squished together.

"Hiiii! I'm Lanee, I'll be your waitress for this morning. Oh! Your pretty hot!" Lanee said to Soubi ignoring Ritsuka.

"Hi. I guess I'm hot." Soubi said with a smile. Something was stirring in Ritsuka's heart.

_Is this jealousy? _

"Soubi." Rtsuka said to his boyfriend.

"Yes?" Soubi asked.

"What are y-?" Ritsuka started but he was interuppted by Lanee.

"So you name is Soubi? That's hot. Wanna go on a date after my shift?" Lanee said in a seducing voice.

"Um….I'm taken." Soubi said. A laugh came from Ritsuka.

0000

WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN LANEE AND RITSUKA?

Reviews please. Flames will be used to make me colder. Also can you guess whose is whose thoughts? The part here 'I want you' is from Ritsuka. He is now getting stronger with his relationship with Soubi. The next chapter you will loveL

Chapter 4- French.

Whatever that means.

_1)Ohaiyo- Good morning._

_2)hai-yes _

_3)Mayuko Aoki's Kimi He- To you. Sung by the Japanese actress for Yuna from Final Fantasy X and X-2. Very pretty song._


	4. French Jealousy!

Endless Road of Our Path

Hiya! Here is chapter 4. I don't really wanna talk to yeah. See you at the end of the page!

Disclaimer : Loveless belongs to Kouga Yun ©. Ohh also, Guess what the 'French' part in the title means.

- - smirks- -

* * *

Chapter4 – French JealousyRecap 

"Hiiii! I'm Lanee, I'll be your waitress for this morning. Oh! Your pretty hot!" Lanee said to Soubi ignoring Ritsuka.

"_Hi. I guess I'm hot." Soubi said with a smile. Something was stirring in Ritsuka's heart._

_Is this jealousy? _

"_Soubi." Rtsuka said to his boyfriend._

"_Yes?" Soubi asked._

"_What are y-?" Ritsuka started but he was interrupted by Lanee._

"_So you name is Soubi? That's hot. Wanna go on a date after my shift?" Lanee said in a seducing voice._

"_Um….I'm taken." Soubi said. A laugh came from Ritsuka._

Lanee and Soubi turned to Ritsuka to see why he was laughing.

"What are you laughing about? You look old, like about 20, and why do you still, like, have your ears then?" Lanee said with a smug face. Ritsuka chuckled at this.

"Don't you wonder who Soubi is taken by? Hmm? It surely is **not a woman**." Ritsuka said with a smirk as he scooted over to Soubi seat side. He plopped himself down on Soubi's lap. He placed his soft lips on Soubi's neck. He started to suck softly, slowly moving over to his cheek and then his lips. His tongue asked for entrance. Soubi instantly opened his mouth. Their tongues danced a complicated waltz. They separated, they were breathing hard.

"He's mine. That means he is OFFLIMITS for you!" Ritsuka said possesively(sp?). Surprisingly, Ritsuka didn't get off of Soubi's lap.

"Also, I'll take the Chinese chicken salad, and a iced tea (**A/n I'm really hungry. . )**. Ritsuka said to Lanee with a smirk.

"Er…….what do you want er…Soubi-san?" Lanee asked more waitressy like. (**A/n** ** yeah…waitressy… o.o;;)**. To make things even funnierm, Soubi was still in shock from what he did with Ritsuka.

"Ano_(1)_…..I'll…er….take the…um….le-lemon basil grilled….chicken with..ano..the wild rice and a iced tea also…" Soubi stuttered out. As he said this Ritsuka brushed his lips against Soubi's neck. Lanee quickly wrote this down and stomped away. As she stomped away Ritsuka giggled and snuggled into Soubi's body.

How does this feel Soubi? 

_White. Pure. Great._

_Ritsuka? Are you jealous?  
_

_Am I? Maybe, why do you ask?_

_No reason._

_Good. Because…_

_Because I love you._

_Because you are my everything. _

_My feelings are true._

_No more messing around. _

_No more lies or secrets._

About 10 minutes later, their food arrived. They ate in happiness, oddly they didn't notice the pair of eyes spying on them. Lanee hid behind the corner. Her eyes shined with jealousy, anger, and a little bit of sadness. In her mind, she plotted a plan to get Soubi. Her plan included a peticuliar pair of twins. (**A/n Those who don't understand, read the summary.) **………………

* * *

Well. Here it is. This time the thoughts were real. But not outloud. Ritsuka will probably say Sukidayo _(2)_ then Aishiteiru _(3)._

So, I hope you like it! I want AT LEAST 23 reviews or more. Okay! JA BYE BYE!

P.S.

1) Ano - - um..er….eh… etc. etc.

2) Sukidayo - - I like you or I love you but not was meaningful.

3) Aishiteiru - - I love you.


	5. I love you

"Endless Road of Our Path"

Do you like my fanficcie now? Have any ideas for the next chapters? If you do, please tell on your reviews. Flames are welcome.

**Disclaimer**: Loveless belongs to Kouga Yun

**Reviewers**: Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!

Chapter5 - - I love you.

_Recap!_

_About 10 minutes later, their food arrived. They ate in happiness, oddly they didn't notice the pair of eyes spying on them. Lanee hid behind the corner. Her eyes shined with jealousy, anger, and a little bit of sadness. In her mind, she plotted a plan to get Soubi. Her plan included a peticuliar pair of twins_.

_**x.X.x With Lanee x.X.x**_

Lanee sat on a chair, twirling her curly hair with her fingers. Her expression held anger and jealousy. She was ready mix up a plan just to own Soubi. If you looked into her eyes, you would feel pain in your heart. She pulled a drawer out, inside was a thick address book. She took it out and flipped to the T's.

"Where is her number?…." Lanee said in annoyance. Lanee was about to turn the page until her phone rang. Lanee picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Lanee asked with anger in her voice.

"LANEE! Where are you? You were supposed to be here and 2:00! It's already 2:30! What are you doing?" A voice said on the other end.

"Juken! I'll be there in 15 minutes! Okay? God!" Lanee shouted into the phone. After she quickly slammed the phone down before Juken could reply.

"Now where was I?" Lanee asked herself. "YES! I found it!" The book read:

Saya and Maya - - 968 4589 (**A/N **This is not a real #! Please do not call. I just punched in random numbers!).

Lanee flipped open her cellphone and put in the phone number. She waited. Finally after two rings, someone answered.

"Hello?" A unhappy voice asked.

"Is Saya home?" Lanee asked quickly.

"Yes. SAYA?" The girl yelled. Several sounds turned up.

"Hi? Is this Daisuke?" The perky voice asked.

"No. It's Lanee. I have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"I like this guy. His name is Soubi. But he is taken but this boy."

"Yes?" Saya said not interested.

"So, I was thinking if you can seduce his boyfriend."

"Hmmm..sounds fun. Can you take a picture? I know you're good at stalking…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just email the picture later okay?" Saya said sweetly and hung up. Lanee sighed heavily. She took out a bag which carried a camera. Lanee sat down and twirled her pen in a circle. She picked up and yellow book. She turned to the pages which held most of the people's names, addresses and numbers. Two hours passed and she FINALLY found Soubi's address.

"Hmph. Finally. Juken is SO gonna like kill me!" Lanee said as she picked up her purse and keys. She walked out her apartment and locked the door.

_**x.X.X With Ritsuka and Soubi X.X.x**_

Soubi was in the kitchen looking for something to eat with Ritsuka. Ritsuka sat a chair; he was thinking about how his mother was. Soubi caught a look from Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka. Are you hungry?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka didn't reply.

"I'm hungry for you." Ritsuka thought outloud. He quickly clapped his hand over his mouth and gasped. Soubi chuckled and sauntered over to him. He wrapped his arms around Ritsuka and placed his mouth on his neck. He started to suck softly. Ritsuka gasped at the touch and moaned. After several long seconds, Soubi separated. He left a hickey behind.

"This is your breakfast you feed off. Ritsuka, say you love me. Please." Soubi asked in his deep peaceful voice.

"Soubi. I-I love you." Ritsuka stammered out. Soubi gasped and smiled. He crushed his lips to Ritsuka's; full of love and passion. Soubi kissed Ritsuka with so much passion, he made Ritsuka moan his name. Ritsuka licked Soubi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Soubi happily opened his mouth. Their tongue's danced together happily. Those two were so in love. But their love was going to be in so much trouble….

- - -

I'm so SORRY that it is so short. I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I had some drama with my family, school test, a backstabbing friend, boy problems, a girl being jealous, and new fanfictions. I started a new fanfiction which I love writing. I was so caught up with that one, I got Writer's block with this one. Once again, I AM SOOOOOO SORRRRY!

Thank you for reviewing.

With love, MiME-chan!


	6. Kiss Kiss, Fall Fall

Endless Road of Our Path

Okay, I know there was many spelling and grammar problems in the last chapter. I was really rushed when I typed it. I hope you like this chapter!

**Dani112**: Yeppers! 

**Rieariea**: --writes or types--

**AspenSalixKeen**: WOW! I just noticed all those problems. Thanks for being my first flame! It wasn't that bad as what I thought what it would have been. 

**Chapter 6 – Kiss Kiss, Fall Fall**

Ritsuka woke up in his bed. He remembered what happened last night so he smiled. Ritsuka _almost _lost his ears to Soubi. But of course, Soubi knew he was not ready for that step. He looked over to his clock which read: _7:43 A.M. _After, Ritsuka suddenly remembered that it was Friday. He sat up and stretched. His eyes wandered around the room and spotted something. On the desk was a note with Soubi's handwriting. The note read:

_Ritsuka,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't get to walk to to school. I had to leave early because I was late for a project. One word: Kio. I miss you already, even if I am right in front of you writing this! Don't lose your ears to anybody while I'm gone today. Today's class is going end late. Maybe early. Don't know._

_Chu/Love,_

_Soubi_

Ritsuka chuckled and left the room to get ready.

---

Two seventeen girls wandered around the front of the college. One girl had light brown bleached hair with perky blue eyes. She wore a white tank top which showed her stomach. The other girl had long beautiful black hair with violet contacts. She wore a black lace skirt with a lacey Victorian blouse. She was slightly taller than the other girl because her tall platform rocking shoes. You would never really notice that they were twins.

Ritsuka walked into the front of the college and saw the two girls. They looked like they were both lost. The shorter one turned to look at Ritsuka and smiled. She opened her purse and took out a picture of Rituska, which Lanee found somehow. The perky one nudged the other. She looked at Ritsuka and frowned. The shorter one pulled the other and walked towards Ritsuka. Ritsuka's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Damn. I should have took some Advil today.." Ritsuka said to himself as the twins got closer. He found out their names. The shorter one was Takuya Saya. It seemed like she was hitting on Ritsuka. The taller one was Takuya Maya. It seemed like Ritsuka was going to have a loooooong day at school…

---

"Bye Sou-chan!" Kio shouted at Soubi from the window. Soubi waved goodbye and started to walk away. He noticed a slim figure following him. Soubi, who was now alarmed, started to walk faster. He ended up being cornered in a park. He found out that the person was Lanee.

"Soubi-san! I knew this was you!" Lanee chirped. Soubi gave a fake smiled. Lanee smirked and pinned Soubi to a tree. She ended up giving his sloppy disgusting _kiss_. Soubi's eyes widened and tried to push her away. But sadly, he failed. He felt someone watching him. He looked around and saw Ritsuka staring at the two. He quickly ran away. Soubi frowned and pushed Lanee away.

"How dare _you _put your revolting lips on mine!" Soubi yelled at her, "Ritsuka!" Soubi ran out of the park to find his sacrifuce. Lanee smirked and licked her lips….

---

Ritsuka ran inside his house and started to pack. Soubi walked in on him.

"Ritsuka! What are you doing?" Soubi asked. He looked at Ritsuka and saw that he was crying. Soubi frowned and tried to wrap his arms around him. Ritsuka yelled and tried to push him away. Soubi succceeded and hugged him full of passion. Soubi gave him a long gentle kiss. He felt Ritsuka kiss back. They both separated with flushed faces.

"Ritsuka. I would never betray you. You know that." Soubi whispered to Ritsuka. Ritsuka nodded and hugged Soubi. In a split second, their clothes were long forgotten on the ground. Two figures were on the bed kissing.…

---

Okay, I guess this was kind of rushed. I know the end was a cliffhanger, but I could not resist. I think the next chapter will be rated M…maybe. Depends on my mood. Ritsuka MIGHT lose his ears. But if that DOES happen in the next chapter, that doesn't mean that this fanfiction has ended..yet.

Ja!


	7. Kiss Me, Love me

Endless Road of Our Path

Okay, from this day one, this fanfic will be Rated M! TERROR FOR ALL THE LEMON HATERS! This chapter will have a lemon. I'm not really good at writing lemons, so bare with me… I hope this works! Maybe when I get older I'll revise this! XDD….I'm only 13..

Chapter 7 – Kiss Me, Love me.

Soubi ran his hand on Ritsuka's pale back. Cuts were scarred there from Ritsuka's mother, Misaki. Ritsuka slightly shudddered and arched his back. Soubi nipped Ritsuka's neck softly.

"Ritsuka, are you ready?" Soubi asked softly. Ritsuka looked away and nodded. From this day on, everything was going to change. Soubi gave a reassuring smiled and slipped off Ritsuka's boxers.

"Ritsuka. You are so big." Soubi smirked. Ritsuka flushed and looked away again. After he took off his own. As Soubi was _about _to do something that would change their lives forever, he stopped.

"Ritsuka, do you have lubricant(sp?)?" Soubi asked and laughed as Ritsuka blushed.

"Actually, I do. When you were gone, I thought you would want to take the next step so I bought it. At first I was not sure. I was really--" Ritsuka spoke. He was stopped from feeling Soubi getting off of him. He sat up and saw Soubi open a drawer; Soubi pulled out a small tube. Ritsuka gasped and laid back down, waiting for Soubi. He felt Soubi's heavy body lay on top of him. Soubi opened the tube and put some of the gelly liquid on his finger.

"It will hurt when I go into you, so I am going to make you get used to it okay?" Soubi gently asked. Ritsuka nodded and closed his eyes. He felt Soubi's finger go inside of him. At first it hurt, but he soon got sued to it. Soubi put another finger in and moved them when they were inside of Ritsuka.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Soubi coaxed.

"I'm f-f-i-" Ritsuka started but his cry was turned into a moan. Soubi slipped his fingers out and placed his manhood there. They touched. Soubi thrusted himself in and paced himself. Soubi slowed down; a little too slow for Ritsuka.

"Faster Soubi! Faster!" Ritsuka ordered. Soubi smirked and happily did what he said. He started to thrust in and out faster. Ritsuka moaned again and ran his hands through Soubi's beautiful hair. (a/n I'm not good at lemons…sorry, Lemon LOVERS)Their climaxes collided and they both reached their max. The two lovers were on the bed; the blanket wet from liquid and sweat. Ritsuka sat up and kissed Soubi from his neck down to _there_…..

---

Well, I'm going to end it there. I guess it is like a cliffhanger. I don't know. I suck at lemons. The lemon was rushed huh? I'm too scared to right the rest right now. In front of parental units a.k.a. family. The next one will be better! Which will be in the next chapter. I need a break…I just uploaded the other chapter like two day ago..or one. Don't know. Give me a day or two k'? I hope you like this one!

Thank you from reading! Please review and give me some ideas!

Flamers, go on and flame.

Ja!

miMe-chan!


	8. I Can’t Do This!

**Endless Road of Our Path**

Thank you for the reviews everybody! Though I didn't get much….I have noticed that I get less and less reviews for the chapters I upload. Wonder why….? But anyway…..the lemon was rushed…so yah….here is the next chapter! Extra long too!

**Chapter 8 – I Can't Do This!**

Ritsuka led wet kisses down Soubi's sweating body. Ritsuka huffed before kissing Soubi's tip. Soubi gasped but it soon turned into a soft moan. Ritsuka soon put his whole mouth on Soubi's tip, softly sucking. Soubi's climax rose once again. After a few seconds of those actions, Soubi came into Ritsuka's mouth.

"Err…what do I do with this stuff, Soubi?" Ritsuka asked. Soubi smirked but didn't answer.

"Sou-?" Ritsuka said, but he was interrupted by Soubi kissing his lips.Soubi happily shoved his tongue inside. Their tongues wrestled dangerously, while sucking up what came out of Soubi. After several minutes of their romantic games, they were lying next to eachother panting.

"Soubi, I'm tired. And…why are my ears still on?" Ritsuka asked.

"I think…huff….they'll come off..huff…tomorrow morning. Now go to sleep!" Soubi replied. Ritsuka smirked and wrapped his arms around Soubi. He soon fell asleep.

"I love you." Soubi said to the sleeping Ritsuka. He kissed Ritsuka's hair and sighed with pure happiness.

---

_Ritsuka's P.O.V._

"Ritsuka! Your ears!" Yuiko said in shock. Yayoi stood there, blind.

"You…you…lost your ears to a…..a.." Yayoi stuttered out.

"What? Are you homophobic Yayoi?" I asked in a cold voice. Yayoi shook his head no quickly and looked down to his notebooks. I smirked at Yayoi. I looked at the door and saw the the twins I saw the day before. The brown haired one whispered to the dark haired one and gave an evil glare to her. The dark haired one shook her head and walked over to me. Why is she here? Ergh..I don't like how that brunette is looking at me.

"You are Ritsuka-kun, right? My sister," she said in a dull voice as she pointed to her sister(a/n by the way, Maya is kind of based off of me k'?), "She wants to talk to you. She says it's urgent. Now if you excuse me, I need to finish my drawing. Oh yeah, my name's Maya, my sis's Saya." Maya sat down in her seat and took her notebook out of her bag. She opened it and I saw the most beautiful picture ever. I was lost in the picture so Saya said ahem. I looked up and sighed. I walked over to her, she led me out of the classroom.

"Well, Ritsuka-kun…I see your ears are gone." Saya spoke.

"Yeah, gotta a problem? Who're you anyway?" I spoke in my coldest voice. Saya gasped and stepped back.

"I-I-…Lanee sent me to seduce you so she can take your boyfriend! I'm so sorry! Lanee can be very convincing." Saya blurted out.

"Tha-that bitch!" I yelled. Saya's body shook and she ran into the room. Wow….I can be scary sometimes huh? I took out my cellphone and punched in Soubi's number.

"Hello? Ritsuka, why're you calling?" Soubi said.

"I just….wanted to…say…say…I love you." I spoke to him. I heard Soubi gasp at the other end and I chuckled at that.

----

_Soubi's P.O.V._

"Well, my Ritsuka, I love you too. Why did you call me just to tell me that?" I said. I watched Kio as he almost gagged.

"I don't know. Just a reflex I guess. You are going to pick me up right?" Ritsuka said in a stern voice.

"Of course, my master." I laughed. I heard Kio retching in the bathroom.

"Good. Love you. Bye!"

"Okay, bye." I said to him. I looked around and saw Kio sprawled on the floor crying.

"Sou-chan! You're whipped! Why can't you be mine?" Kio whined.

"'Cause. I already have someone. Now get up and finish your painting." I ordered. Kio listened and regained his cocky posture. I already miss him. My wonderful Ritsuka.

---

_Normal P.O.V._

Saya sat in her seat, trying to listen to their sensei. Her mind wandered off of the lesson. She had to call Lanee to tell her she couldn't do this.

"'Scuse me, Sensei, may I go to the bathroom?" Saya asked suddenly. Her sensei nodded so she stood up and ran out quickly. She punched in Lanee's cell number and waited for a connection.

"Saya! Did it work?" Lanee asked.

"No. I can't do this. Ritsuka-kun doesn't have his ears anymore. I just can't okay? Can't you see that they are deeply in love with each other? Bye," Saya said to her and hung up before she can do anything. Saya smiled for she did a good thing.

---

"That….fucking wimp. No way I am going to lose Soubi to that..that…boy!" Lanee yelled. She forgot that she was working so the customers stared.

Oops.

---

_Soubi's P.O.V._

"Thank you sensei." I said as I bowed. I left the room and wandered outside of his classroom. I saw a short figure standing out side.

Ritsuka?

I looked again and saw that it was Lanee. I hurried outside to finally get some sense in her.

"Lanee. What are you doing here?" I demanded. She gave a (supposed to be) sexy smile. I frowned in disgust and almost gagged.

"I wanted to see you baby." She said in her high voice. She walked over to me and put her arms around my neck.

"Goddamnit! Can't you see that I don't like you! I love Ritsuka." I pushed her away. "Ritsuka and I made love last night. Get that through your stubborn head!" Lanee stood their strucken, defenseless.

"Soubi-kun." She stammered out. I walked away, leaving her.

---

**A/n Only a few chapters left! I think about 4 or so….the last one, of course, will contain a lemon. XD Dunno…**

**Please Review! **

**Yes, I know there is spelling problems, rushed sentences, and of course……………stupid grammar! I failed grammar by the way last year..xD I felt like a perv again...**


	9. Out For Revenge

Endless Road of Our Path

Chapter 9 – Out For Revenge

Several Days later 

Through the next past days, Soubi and Ritsuka were in a tight bond. Ritsuka rarely got embarrassed or pushed Soubi away when he tried to kiss him. They were the perfect couple. Well, not excactly perfect, but oh well. They forgot about one person. Ritsuka's mother, Misaki. They didn't know that a certain blonde woman was telling their secret…..

---

"Excuse me, is there an Aoyagi Misaki here?" Lanee asked in a sickly sweet tone. The old worker said yes and pointed to the hallway.

"Cell AB. Watch for her. She's a biter. Oh, guard, please show this young woman the room." An old lady said not noticing that Lanee was a stupid dirty slut(**A/n** Hehehe.). Lanee followed the guard to Misaki's room. The guard told her to be careful. She opened the door to find a woman laying on her bed, her black hair sprawled over her face. Misaki stared up to the ceiling, practically lifeless.

"Um…Aoyagi-san?" Lanee asked slowly. She stepped in and gasped. Everywhere on the floor was pictures of a tall black-haired young man. It was Aoyagi Seimei.

"Ritsuka, is that you? You've come to see you mother. Ritsuka, is that you?" Misaki rambled on and on.

"Um..this isn't Ritsuka. My name is Lanee." Lanee gritted when she said Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka. You're back right? It's Ritsuka, right? Seimei misses you. I talk to him all the time." Misaki said not noticing that it was Lanee. Lanee frowned when she heard the name Seimei. She heard from the guard that Ritsuka's older brother was murdered. Misaki spoke about him like he was still alive.

"Aoyagi-san, I'm a friend of Ritsuka. I know many things about him" Lanee started her plan. Miskai sat up when she heard Ritsuka's name.

"You are his friend? What do you know about him?" Misaki spoke fast.

"I know this: He has a boyfriend." Lanee smirked.

"A boyfriend? Don't you mean a girlfriend?" Misaki asked in a confused voice.

"No. _Boyfriend_. You lovely Ritsuka is _gay_." Lanee smiled. Misaki was shocked. She sat there on her bed speechless. She went crazy. Misaki got off the bed and hit the wall with her hands. Blood dripped from her hands. She ripped up Seimei's pictures and screamed.

"Where is my Ritsuka? Where is he? I will do whatever to get my Ritsuka back!" Misaki screamed. Several guards ran in; one of them stuck a long needle in her skin.

"Miss. That is all for today." A guard told Lanee in a gruff voice. Lanee smirked and left the room, practically skipped away. Lanee shuddered as she heard Ritsuka's mother scream. She quickly ran out, thinking her plan would work. Will it work?

---

Three Days Later 

Ritsuka sat on his couch, doing his homework. Sadly, Soubi was not able to pick him up from school because he was late for an assignment. Ritsuka sighed and heard his cellphone ringing from another room. He jumped over, hoping it was Soubi calling.

"Hello? Soubi?" Ritsuka asked anxiously.

"Is this Aoyagi Ritsuka-san? This is one of the doctors from the hospital. I have called to tell you something." A gruff voice replied.

"Yes! What happened? Is Soubi okay?" Ritsuka said in a alarmed voice, thinking something happened to Soubi.

"Eh? Who's Soubi? I would like to speak to you about your…mother." The man said. Ritsuka was speechless.

"What happened to her?" Ritsuka stuttered out.

---

Ne…sorry if it's rushed/short to you.

Please review!


	10. Sweet Mother

Endless Road of Our Path

Chapter 10.// Sweet Mother

"Eh? Who's Soubi? I would like to speak to you about your…mother." The man said. Ritsuka was speechless.

_"What happened to her?" Ritsuka stuttered out._

"She has now gotten better. We are going to release her for this weekend. She wants to see you." The doctor said. Ritsuka realized something. Maybe Misaki knows about…Soubi. Who could have told her?

"Your address please?" he asked.

"Uh..okay." Ritsuka mumbled. All of this was flashing in front of him. So fast. Was this a dream? Or reality? He kept asking those questions. After he hung up, he sat in the dark of his kitchen thinking. Thinking if his mother knew. Thinking his mother would snap(again). What is Soubi going to think? Suddenly the light turned on, Ritsuka winced at the sudden brightness.

"Can you get any more depressing?" Soubi chuckled. Ritsuka did not say anything.

"Ritsuka. What's wrong?!" Soubi asked in alarm.

"How can this happen? How? Goddamnit. My mother is going to be released tomorrow, Soubi." Ritsuka yelled practically to himself.

"What!?" Soubi got up and sat next to Ritsuka. An eerie silence overcame them. They jumped as they heard the phone ring. No one went up to get it.

"Ne, Loveless-kun. It's Natsuo and Youji. Answer the phone! Oh well. Oh here comes Kio! Bye Loveless-kun! Sou-chan." The male Zeros laughed as they heard Kio yell that he was the only one who calls Soubi that terrible, but cute, nickname. The fighter and sacrifice cringed at their nicknames. In a sudden swift move, Soubi was pinning Ritsuka to the floor. They kissed. They hugged.

"I love you so much Ritsuka. You have no idea." Soubi mumbled into Ritsuka's hair.

"I love you, too. Nothing can tear us apart. **Nothing**." Ritsuka replied.

--

"Ritsuka!" Misaki yelled as she ran to her son. She threw her arms around him, finding no ears.

"Ritsuka. Your ears! They're…" Misaki trailed off.

"Gone. See what you miss when you go crazy?" Ritsuka finished coldy. A flaxen-haired man appeared and took Ritsuka in his arms.

"Ritsuka. You can't speak like that to your mother." Soubi smiled. Misaki gasped at this man's actions toward Ritsuka.

--

Sorry it is so short. Review please.


	11. Realization

Endless Road Of Our Path

Urgh...I kind of added more.

Chapter 11.// Realization

"Ritsuka. Who is this?" Misaki smiled sweetly.

"This is…uh…my guardian. Agatsuma Soubi. Sou-…Agatsuma-san, this is my mother, Misaki." Ritsuka blushed as he pushed Soubi away. Soubi sauntered over to Misaki and kissed her hand. There was a pang of jealousy inside of Ritsuka.

"Nice to meet you Misa-chan." Soubi smiled warmly. "So…we should hurry now. I need to start up on dinner." The three walked home in silence. It felt weird to Ritsuka because after so many years, he introduced Soubi to his mother. He actually thought it would be more violent.

They arrived home in fifteen minutes. It seemed like Misaki enjoyed the walk for she hasn't been allowed outside for a long time. Ritsuka let Misaki sit on their maroon couch. But he suddenly remembered. Soubi and him…did…it on there.

Flashback 

"Soubi! Stop it!" Ritsuka tried to push the older man off of him. He squirmed under his fighter's body when he felt Soubi lay butterfly kisses on Ritsuka's barer skin. At that, Soubi pulled his and Ritsuka's clothing off in a swift move, not noticing the doorbell ring. Ritsuka gasped as Soubi quickly thrusted in. When Soubi pulled out and readied himself to go back in, Ritsuka spoke.

"_Soubi….Stop…I want you to go…slow. Please." Ritsuka felt himself blush at his own words. _

_Soubi chuckled and nodded to his sacrifice. He slowly pushed in and went out. Ritsuka felt Soubi pierce his tight walls and closed his eyes. Then…the doorbell rang again. They heard Kio screams Soubi's nickname. They separated apart and tried to pull their clothing back on. Soubi and Ritsuka heard Kio open the unlocked door and gasp at the scene. _

"_Hello Kio." Soubi said casually but was slightly flushed. Kio didn't reply. He looked at Ritsuka, then back at Soubi. He did this ritual over and over until someone spoke. But no one did. Kio rushed back out and closed the door. _

"_Well. He ruined our moment." Soubi frowned. Ritsuka turned to Soubi, who expected for Ritsuka to yell at him And he laughed. Ritsuka's sweet laughter filled the room and quickly made Soubi laugh also. Pulling Soubi's arm to follow, Ritsuka brang Soubi to the bed of their room. What was heard from their room? The moans of ecstasy, the sound of the springs of the bed, and the sweet true love filling the air._

_--_

"Mother! Here…sit here." Ritsuka flushed and pushed his mother to a different chair. The older two looked at him like he was crazy.

"So, Soubi. What do you do for a living?" Misaki smiled.

"I am currently attending college. I am majoring in Japanese Art and Culture." Soubi smiled back.

"How nice. How old are you Soubi-san?" Misaki asked again. _What is this? 21 questions? _Ritsuka thought madly.

"I'm twenty-six." Soubi started to get tired. This went on and on. Hours past.

"Well, I should start cooking." Soubi said as he stood up.

"I'll help, Sou…Agatsuma-san!" Ritsuka quickly said. He grabbed Soubi and ran into the kitchen.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi asked in confusion.

"I just don't want to be alone with her." Ritsuka mumbled in a quiet voice. Soubi frowned and hugged Ritsuka hard. He kissed Ritsuka's flushed lips and shoved his tongue in. Ritsuka moaned happily and kissed him back. Soubi carried Ritsuka up on the counter silently and pushed the items off the counter, which fell to the floor. Making a sound of course.

Misaki was sitting on her chair, looking around the living room. She suddenly heard something fall to the tile floor in the kitchen. She creeped by the kitchen door and gasped. She quickly walked back to her seat and tapped her fingers on the chair. _That girl was telling the truth. This isn't my Ritsuka. _Misaki thought angrily. Soubi and Ritsuka, who was blushing fiercly, walked back in with a smile. They sat across from Misaki and wandered their eyes everywhere. They all jumped when the teacup rang.

"I'll get it" Soubi smiled. Ritsuka, who was now alone with his former abusing mother, felt his heart beating faster than ever.

"You aren't…my Ritsuka." Misaki rose and grabbed a vase from the small table and threw it to Ritsuka's head. Ritsuka was enveloped in darkness. Hearing the breaking glass, Soubi ran back in and gasped at the sight. Ritsuka layed there on the floor, his head leaking with blood.

"You! You turned my Ritsuka into a queer! You did this." Misaki angrily said as she kicked Ritsuka. Soubi's heart panged as he felt his Ritsuka's pain.

"Ritsuka isn't yours. A mother would never touch her child that way. You are not his mother. And I think you never will be. And Ritsuka…is mine!" Soubi said as he grabbed Misaki's arm that was about to hit Ritsuka. He picked up his lover and glared Misaki. He quickly left, hearing Misaki's terrifying screams. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, he punched in Kio's number.

Riiiiing.

Riiiiiiiiiiing.

"Sou-chan!" Kio said on the other end.

"Kio. I want you to be very calm. Can you please drive over to my house. I'll be waiting for you a block away from my house." Soubi asked. He looked down to Ritsuka and touched his bleeding head.

"Sure! Are you asking me on a date?!" Kio asked.

"Just…hurry." Soubi said impatiently…


	12. On The News, Catches Fire

Chapter 12.// On The News, Catches Fire

Soubi was tapping his foot on the freezing ground. He was waiting for Kio. He looked down at his unconscious Ritsuka who was in his arms. Even if Ritsuka was almost an adult, he was still small and was able to be carried by Soubi. Soubi suddenly felt something wet seeping through his pants near the ankle area. His pants were now stained by a large red spot. It was Ritsuka's blood. Then, Soubi felt something fall on his cheek. He didn't notice that he was crying. After so many years, Soubi was _crying_. He was crying for the one he loved. The one that he didn't protect. Soubi felt his body shake violently. This feeling was so…weird. He was unhappy that Ritsuka was almost dead…but also very happy that Ritsuka was almost alive. Soubi felt Ritsuka move in his long arms.

"Why…are…you…crying, Soubi?" Ritsuka asked softly. He closed his eyes and reached out for Soubi's face. He felt the tears falling down Soubi's delicate face. Soubi placed a hand on Ritsuka's and smiled.

"I am crying because I didn't protect. Now..I am crying because you are alive. If you died…I would have no reason to live." Soubi spoke softly.

"Idiot. You would still live if I died. If I died, I would always be with you. Always…" After Ritsuka said that, Soubi sat himself on the wet cold floor. Ritsuka pushed himself up, and leaned into Soubi's face. Hesitating, he pushed his lips against Soubi's. Trying to being the controlling one, Ritsuka slid his tongue into Soubi's mouth. Soubi opened without hesitating, letting Ritsuka take advantage. Ritsuka explored every corner in Soubi's mouth. Letting every area untouched.

The two lovers separated.

"I love you so much Ritsuka. So much." Soubi said sofly as he hugged Ritsuka, trying not to touch his would.

"I know. I…love you too." Ritsuka said in a small voice. He wrapped his arms around Soubi and smiled. He tried to ignore the throbbing headche growing in his head. He lived. Ritsuka lived through all of the pain and abuse from his mother. Through those long eighteen years. All of this love was making him tired. He fell asleep in Soubi's arms, seeing Soubi's loving smile. He was a survivor. Soubi smiled when he saw Kio drive up. Kio put the window down and frowned when he saw Ritsuka in Soubi's arms.

"I thought we're were going to a date! Why is the Aoyagi brat here?" Kio ruined the moment. Kio didn't notice Ritsuka's large gash on his head, unfortunately.

Soubi stood up and noticed that Ritsuka was sleeping deeply.

"He must be tired." Soubi mumbled to himself as he ruffled Ritsuka's hair. Soubi scurried inside Kio's car to the back seat and kept staring at Ritsuka. Kio looked in the back and now noticed Ritsuka's deathly condition.

"Soubi, you know he is bleeding right?" Kio said stupid tone.

"What do you think, Kio?!" Soubi was annoyed. Kio frowned and looked ahead.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll take you precious Ritsuka to the hospital. Now put your seatbelt on before I get a ticket." Kio snapped at him. Soubi had never talked Kio like that. Ever. After about five minutes they arrived in front of Chiyu(cure in Japanese) Hospital, several blocks away from Soubi's and Ritsuka's house. The three rushed into the hospital, trying to find a free doctor. They succeeded. Ritsuka was placed a gurny when the nurse but an IV in his wrist. Soubi flinched when they put the needle in Ritsuka's pale skin. The doctor told he needed to examined.

"Is he going to be okay, Dr….?" Soubi asked Doctor whoever.

"Doctor Mashida. We are sure that he is going ot be okay. If I may ask, how did he get injured?" Mashida said slowly.

"By…his mother. You see his mother…is abusive." Soubi said quietly. He didn't want anyone to hear those terrible secrets.

"That's very sad. And how do you know…" Mashida looked down at his papers on his clip board. "Aoyagi Ritsuka?" Soubi bit his lip and gave a charming smile.

"I was one friend's of his older brother, Seimei."

"Was?" Mashida was clearly confused.

"Seimei was killed when Ritsuka was young." Soubi brang up those memories. That was when Ritsuka didn't trust Soubi. Actually, Soubi didn't even know if Ritsuka trusted him yet. But he knew…saying 'I love you' was like saying that 'I trust you.'

"I see. If you would like, you can stay in the waiting room until Aoyagi-san awakes." Mashida smiled. For some reason, Mashida noticed the look in Soubi's eyes when he looked at Ritsuka. IN his eyes was not just friendship…but love. Soubi bowed gracefully and walked out to the waiting room. He found Kio sitting on a green couch reading a magazine. Soubi sat next to him and sighed.

"Kio. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. I just got so emotional." Soubi said softly.

"I understand now. You would never accept my feelings. I know that you love….that brat…I mean Ritsuka very much." Kio said without looking up from the magazine.

"Thank you Kio." Soubi smiled. Kio mumbled whatever and looked up at the television.

"Here we are in front of a house on Ai Avenue. This house is owned by an Agatsuma Soubi. This house caught on fire several mintues ago. Our firemen are trying to tame the fire, but the fire is too strong. It seems like a woman is caught inside. She seems to saying a name. Yes, she is saying the name 'Ritsuka.' '' The anchor woman said sadly. The two adults gasped in shock. Aoyagi Misaki had caught Soubi's lovely house on fire.

"Kio. Watch Ritsuka for me. I'll be right back." Soubi said quickly. Before Kio was able to say anything, Soubi was outside in the cold running to his house.

"He's quick." Kio shook his head shamelessly….

--

WOOSH Misaki has gone crazzzzzzy. Sorry I haven't update soon. I was….ground for several weeks. Hehehhe. Please try to ignore the spelling/grammar mistakes. Please please please review!!!!!!

miME-chan


End file.
